A Gossip Life
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: TV-Based. What happens when I end up on Gossip Girl ? takes place after season finale pre-season 2 Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is based on a dream I had about the tv series( not the books). I wish I owned this but sadly, I don't. I do own Scarlett and Danny. Let's get started,shall we?**

" Are you kidding me ? How could you do that Blair,Chuck,how?' I said screaming at the television,popcorn flying everywhere.

I love Gossip Girl,the books,the tv show. Chace Crawford so hott. I can't believe that was the season finale. I mean seriously,no more episodes until Septemeber? What will I do with my life.?

" Patsy, what are you doing? " My mom comes into my room,arms on waist fuming

" Just finishing up Gossip Girl. Can you believe Serena and Nate,they just got-

" Is your homework done?" Oh ,she's got me caught.

" Oh yeah,its all done.Right here." I say gesturing to my unopened textbooks. Oops.

" What have I told you Scarlett? No homework,no Gossip Girl." She turns off my tv.

" But Mom!" I say

I hate this. Blair never does homework. But she does have sex in back of limos.

Oh why can't I be on Gossip Girl?

" No buts. Get started. Now. Oh yeah,close your windows.There's a storm coming." She goes to the kitchen.

Okay, I guess I should get started. Thunder rages in my room.

The lights start flickering on and off. Oh great. Well,at least I have an excuse not to do my homework.

Suddenly lightning hits my window, I scream. Oh shit,Oh shit. This is not good.

" Mom,mom!"

Nothing . Ok,why is the room spinning? Why am I so sleepy ? Ok,just a little nap.

* * *

I wake up in a soft bed. Ok this isn't my bed. . Which is suddenly bigger and better furnished?

Okay,what is going on? Hey the rain stopped.

Wait a second, since when is there a lake behind my house? And a boat?

What the hell?

It's then I pass a mirror. Oh my god. Since when do I wear lingerie? Where are my pjs ?

Oh my god.

Where the hell am I ?

This is really starting to freak me out.

" Patsy! Patsy ,you up yet? Open up!" A voice that sounds really familar. I grab a bathrobe off the door

" Um,just a second?" I say runnng to the door. Ok calm down,patsy. Whoever it is just wing it and send them away. Its probably just Mom.

I open the door.

Oh my damn.

It's Chace Crawford. Chace Crawford is at the door. Nate Archibald is in my doorway. Oh my damn. Oh my damn. Oh my damn.

" Hey, sleepyhead.What's up ?"

" Chace?" I say. He looks back at me puzzled

" You ok? Guess you were more wasted then Serena and I thought." He smirking. Oh god,he is so hott

" Maybe. Where are we again?" I say laughing

" Ok,no more vodka for you. Come on Serena and Blair are waiting for you at the pool."

Oh my god, Serena and Blair? Oh shit can this be? Oh you've gotta be kidding me.

" Maybe you should slip into something less comfortable." I look down to see my robe opened to reveal my lingerie.

" Huh,get out." I playfully shove him out the door and close it. Oh my god,I just slammed the door in Nate's face.

This is so cool!

_I Kissed a girl and I liked it,the taste of her cherry chapstick_ I hear a ringtone in my room. I push aside a pillow to see a sidekick blarring lights. Oh my god,it's Gossip Girl!

**Spotted: A tipsy P jumping into a pool with a certain british blue-blood. Talk about skimming the surface,P. Also, it seems that CB has come to the Hamptons.Looks like the gang's all here.**

**You know you love me**

**xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl.**

Oh wow,my first gossip girl post. .

Okay,what am I going to do? They know everything about me. But I know nothing about me. If that makes any sense at all?

I guess I'm gonna have to pretend like I do.

Because apparently,

I am on Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this won't be confusing. The main character's name is Patsy,not scarlett. Thanks for reviewing! here's the next chapter!**

Ok,what to do. what to do. Well,gossip girl knows everything about everyone. Since I am now one of manhattan's elite I guess I should look me up. I grab my phone and log onto gossip girl. Under Kings and Queens of the UES,I find somebody named Patsy Cordelia Baudelaire. I click on it.

**Pasty Cordelia Baudelaire.**

**Born 1991 to Cordelia and Edward Baudelaire,PCB is the heiress to Baudelaire Industries. Both wealthy and drop dead gorgeous, it is common knowledge that she best friends with S and B. In recent news she is partying in Hamptons with friends after a nasty break-up with society man Edmund Pevensie(** yes the name is from narnia,thinking on the spot**). Have a drink or two on us,P. **

**But not too many P. **

**We'll be watching**

**xoxo gossip girl**

Ok, so I'm an heiress who is recovering from a nasty break-up and is best friends with Serena and Blair. Well at least I haven't slept with anyone's boyfriend.

Or have I?

This is weird

I guess I should get dressed. Where is my closet? I walk all over the room looking for a door. I guess I'll take a shower then find clothes later.

I jump in the hot shower,feeling the water go through my hair. I 'm reaching for the soap when I feel two arms snake around my waist. I scream,rubbing water out my eyes to see,wow,a hott guy.

" Hello gorgeous,mind if I shower up as well." Oh this is great,first nate and now a half- naked man in my shower.

" Who the hell are you?" I scream,pratically falling out of the shower reaching for a towel

" Patsy,what's wrong? If you wanted to play games you should have asked." He says,reaching to kiss me.

" Um,maybe latter, You gotta go. Now," I push him out the door and towards the door to the hall

" Playing hard to get, I see?" He grabs my face ,and sticks his tongue down my throat.

Ok, Am I slut on this show? I really hope not. I shove out the door

" Pig!"

" Hey ,gimme back my towel!" I open the door a crack and throw it out.

Well that was eventful.

I search around the room looking for the closet. Do they expect me to walk around half-naked? Well,at least this isn't A Shot of Love with Tila Tequila.

Oh my god,there'a another door in my room? Why didn't I see it before. It's next to my bed. I open it and practically scream.

I have a walk in closet. And everything is labeled by designer!!

I hate to be a cliche but OMG!!

I grab a red peasant top, black shorts and red ballet blats and get dressed,pratically squealing.

What? I'm a girl, what do you expect?

I pratically sprint out of my room and down the stairs,only slowing down to see Serena and Blair out on the verenda. Okay,just rememeber, to be cool and confident.

I walk out the door to see Blair and Serena sitting on lounge chairs,sipping martinis

" Hey,sleepyhead." Serena smiles moving over on her lounge chair to make room for me

" Somebody looks a little trashed. How was last night P ?" Blair asks closing her US Weekly

Ok,they must now about the guy.

I guess I'll just wing it

" Uh horrible. Sometimes hots guys come with small packages. Total bore." I say breezily

" I told you. B you owe 20 bucks." Serena says turns to B .

" You were betting on me ?" I ask suprised

" Yeah. S and I had bet going. I thought you would be with him by this morning. But Gossip Girl said you throw him out this morning. Sorry,P." She says handing Serena the money

" Oh well,love' em and leave em, that's what I always say." I say,sitting down

" Um, no you don't" says Serena

" Yeah, since when?" Blair looks up.

" Are you okay? You've been acting little strange since the whole thing with Ed." Serena says

" Yeah, whats up with you?"

Oh crap.

" Patsy? Pats?" I hear a voice say behind me

I turn around to see a hot guy, a hotter guy then this morning.

And fully clothed.

I think that might be Edmund Pevensie.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Blair stands up

" Come on Pats, let's go. don't listen to that idiot." Serena gets up.

Wow,Blake Lively and Leighton Meester are defending me. This is different

" Patsy, please. I need to talk to you. Please just five minutes." He takes my hand,looking desperately hott.

What do I do? Ok, think gossip girl.

" Ok five minutes. Go ahead. I'll be right up there." I look at Blair and Serena who just shrug and walk off.

He leads me behind the bushes.

" You got five minutes. Talk. Fast." I say firmly, suprising myself. Usually, I have the inner-strength of a chipmunk

" Patsy, I should have never dumped you. I was wrong . I am sorry, so sorry. I wanna be with you. And only you"

Oh great,even in an alternate universe I am still the dumpee.

It's nice to know some things never change.

Ok,go for the drama

" I'm sorry . You need me but that's the thing. I don't need you. I'm sorry, its over. I gotta go." I move but he pushes me up against a tree.

Hard.

He plants his mouth on mine,his tongue darting through my mouth, like a sword. He slips his hand beneath my shirt,his hand on my bare waist heading for my breasts. Ok this is not what I imagined my first hook-up on Gossip Girl was gonna be like.

" No, no. Stop. Please stop." I say pulling away. He just pinns my arms to the tree with one hand. The other trying to unzip my shorts. I try to jerk free but he keep kssing me roughly.

" Please, don't . Let go of me" I say

Maybe I should scream. Maybe Nate will run to my rescue. Or Orlando Bloom. Whomever can get here faster

Suddenly, Edmund staggered backward, and I saw a guy with plaid shorts and a polo with sunglasses on standing there. His hand was tight around Edmund's shoulder and then I realized he pushed him away.

" Didn't anybody tell not to rape her on the first date?"

He struggled out of mystery man's grip and stalked off. I zipped up my pants,hands shaking

" Are you alright, Patsy?"

" Yeah, I think so I-" I trail off when I realize who it is

" Chuck?"

* * *


End file.
